


sorry, sorry, sorry

by minty (fulmiinata)



Category: Free!
Genre: Biting, Kissing, M/M, Remember guys Rin is a shark, Uh-oh blood in the water, merman au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulmiinata/pseuds/minty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I'm turning into a predator baby, and it's all your fault</i>.</p>
<p> Things change when a shark smells blood in the water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sorry, sorry, sorry

**Author's Note:**

> So this came from a lovely piece of artwork on [tumblr](http://tsuchanstuff.tumblr.com/post/61257511395/this-is-a-sequel-of-this-post-3), I suggest you look at it cause guh.
> 
> /casually mentions this is the first time I write a legit kiss orz

“Haru.”

Haru’s head snapped up, gaze turning towards the source of the sound. His eyes settled on a red-haired male, smirking as he swam gracefully towards him. “Rin.” he said disinterestedly. “Took you long enough.”

“Sorry,” replied the shark, his powerful gray tail swishing. “Had some... _responsibilities_ to deal with.”

Haru rolled his eyes, He’d been given this excuse before, and frankly, it was starting to get annoying. Rin was constantly making him wait, sometimes for hours on end, and Haru didn’t even know what kind of responsibilities the guy had. Not that he cared, honestly — he’d made the mistake of asking once, and Rin went on some tangent about his princely duties and becoming the greatest ruler his kingdom ever had.

Rin noticed the way Haru’s eyes slid sideways, head following suit. He reached his arm out to the other teen, his fingers encircling Haru’s wrist. “Hey. I’m sorry, okay? I’ll be better next time. Try not to keep you waiting for so long, yeah?”

He tried to catch the dark-haired merman’s eye, but Haru stubbornly avoided him. “What makes you think there’s going to be a next time?”

“C’mon, don’t be like that—”

“Two hours. You made me wait for two hours.”

The smirk crept back onto Rin’s face, and he tightened his hold on Haru’s wrist. He brought him closer, until their noses were practically touching. “I know. I’m sorry. Let me make it up to you.” Rin’s other hand snaked around Haru’s waist, melding them together from chest to hips. He buried his head in the juncture between shoulder and neck.

“I’m sorry,” he repeated, kissing a soft trail up Haru’s neck. Almost reluctantly, Haru placed his hands on Rin’s shoulders, pushing them even closer. “Sorry, sorry, sorry.”

“Quit saying that, and _show_ me you’re sorry,” Haru challenged, blunt nails digging into the hard muscle of the redhead’s shoulders.

“ _Fine_ ,” Rin ground out, and he roughly placed his lips on Haru’s, the bottom one caught between both of his own. He nipped at it, eliciting the smallest of gasps from the normally stoic dolphin. The corner’s of Rin’s mouth twitched, and he licked hungrily at the seam of Haru’s lips, prompting them to open. When they did, he slipped his tongue in, sliding it around the raven’s hot mouth.

Haru raked his nails down Rin’s back, stopping at the base where it met his tail. They left light red lines in their wake, which were nothing compared to the marks Rin was preparing to add. The shark pulled his hand off of Haru’s wrist, raising it to entangle in his soft black hair instead. He tugged, and the two males parted with a soft pop, a thing string of saliva connecting them. It broke, and Rin began to place sloppy wet kisses on Haru’s jawline, trailing up until he reached his earlobe, which he sucked on. Harsh pants rushed out of Haru’s mouth, the arms around Rin’s waist tightening to bring him closer, even though they were already so close _but it still wasn’t enough—_

“Am I forgiven yet?” Rin sneered, once again trailing kisses down the column of Haru’s neck. There wasn’t a reply, Haru too enthralled with the sudden added feeling of Rin’s body rolling against his. His head was filled with nothing but Rin, Rin and his enticing red eyes, Rin and the low thrum of his voice, Rin Rin Rin Rin _Rin_.

A low laugh vibrated in Rin’s throat. “Guess not, huh?” he said, raking the sharp points of his teeth over Haru’s collarbone. The raven arched his back, Rin’s name laced into his loud moan. Rin tugged Haru’s hair again, forcing it sideways as to further expose his bruise-ridden neck. Briefly he smiled at his handiwork — there was no doubting who Haru belonged to.

He licked his way back up to where Haru’s shoulder met his neck, placing an even sloppier kiss there, before opening his mouth and sinking his teeth into Haru’s skin, breaking it.

Blue eyes, which had slid shut during the endeavor, suddenly flew open. Haru caught sight of his blood floating into the water between them, trailing upwards in ribbons. He made a displeased grunt, pushing Rin away and cupping a hand around the bite mark.

“What the _hell_ , you bastard.” he growled, eyes narrowing. “That actually hurt.”

Blood dripped down the side of Rin’s mouth, and to him it was thick and sweet, like honey. He lapped it up lazily, tracing a finger along the outer edge of his bottom lip to get the rest. It was then that he noticed just how much blood he’d drawn — it pulsed steadily from Haru’s neck, threading out from in between his fingers into the ocean. Some of its scent floated into Rin’s nose, and the metallic taste of it suddenly made itself very well-known on his tongue.

Haru’s eyes widened and his heart rate quickened at the way Rin’s muscles tensed. His pupils dilated, so wide they only left a thin ring of ruby around Rin’s iris. Eyes clouded with lust, — Haru didn’t know which kind — a slow smile spread across his lips. Blunt nails dug almost painfully into Haru’s hips.

“Let me show you... just how _sorry_ I am about that one.”


End file.
